Vie privée ou vie professionnelle
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Que se passerait il si Naruto tombait amoureux du frère de celui qui a tenté de le violer? Pour le savoir, lire cette histoire inspiré d'un livre de la collection "nous deux"
1. Chapter 1

Vie privée ou vie professionnelle

Dans une entreprise de la ville de Konoha, un garçon blond comme le soleil, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et avec trois moustaches sur chaques joues, se trouve dans son bureau. D'un coup, son interphone sonne

- Naruto, le directeur veut te voir, dit la voix à l'autre bout

- Tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait que lui apporte les dossiers que tu devais traiter aujourd'hui

- Il est au courant que ma journée est finie et que j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi ?

- Je n'en sait rien, dit la voix en rigolant.

- Merci pour le message Sakura

- Pas de quoi

Naruto prit les dossiers, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui du directeur. Il frappa et attendit

- Entrez

- Vous vouliez me voir Mr le directeur ? Demanda le blond en entrant dans la pièce

- Oui, dit ce dernier en allant fermer sa porte à clé

Puis, il se mit à regarder Naruto plus en détail

- Vous savez que vous êtes drôlement beau ? Lui dit-il

« Ce n'est pas vrai » se dit le blond « voilà qu'il recommence »

Cela faisait des mois que le directeur lui faisait des avances, et à chaque fois, il avait réussi à les repousser. Mais plus il recommençait, plus s'était dur car il devenait insistant. Mais Naruto n'était pas attiré par lui. Ce type ayant une dizaine d'années de plus que lui

- Vous pourriez me remerciez. Après tout, je vous aie fait un compliment

- Oui…euh…merci. Je…je vous aie emmené les dossiers demandé

- Merci. Mais je n'en aie pas besoin. Je vous les aie demandés pour pouvoir vous voir

- Je suis très flatté Mr Uchiwa, mais…ma journée est finie, et je voudrais rentrer chez moi

- D'abord, appelez moi Itachi, et ensuite, pourquoi être si pressé ? Nous avons tout le temps, dit il en s'approchant du blond

Itachi enleva les dossiers des mains de Naruto, et les balança sur son bureau

- Mon petit ami m'attend, mentit le blond en espérant l'arrêter

- Vous n'en avez pas

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, dit il de plus en plus paniqué

- Oh que si : Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, célibataire, travaille pour moi, aime les ramens et les renards

- Comment vous… ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Itachi sur les siennes. Il se débâtit, mais ne put pas faire grand-chose, l'autre étant trop fort pour lui. Itachi coucha Naruto sur un canapé situé près d'eux et se mit sur lui

- J'ai tellement envi de toi Naruto.

- Pas moi, dit il en se débattant encore plus

- Ta bouche dit « non » mais ton cœur dit « oui »

- Lâchez moi ou je hurle

Itachi ne l'écouta pas. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond qu'il enleva en embrassant Naruto pour ne pas que ce dernier hurle. Puis, il commença à lui déboutonner son pantalon. Le blond se mit à se débattre tellement fort qu'Itachi tomba du canapé. Il en profita pour ce relevé, respirant difficilement. Le directeur se releva du sol. Naruto lui mit un coup de poing et se rhabilla

- Tu viens de faire une très grave erreur Naruto, dit il menaçant. Je veux ta lettre de démission au plus tard la semaine prochaine. Et si tu refuses, je porte plainte contre toi pour coups et blessures en plus de te renvoyer

- Et moi je porterais plainte pour tentative de viol

- Tu n'as pas de preuve contre moi. Moi j'en ai une contre toi, dit il en montrant son œil au beurre noir. Maintenant va t-en ! dit Itachi en rouvrant la porte

- Avec plaisir !

Il sortit en trombe du bureau, bien décidé à vite rentrer chez lui pour oublier tout ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto se dirigea en courant jusqu'au parking situé au sous sol de l'entreprise. Il monta dans sa voiture et la mit en route. Il allait reculer pour partir, mais il était tellement bouleversé et choqué par ce qui venait de lui arriver qu'il ne prêtât pas attention, et rentra dans une voiture qui passait à ce moment là. Naruto regarda dans son rétroviseur, ce disant que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Le conducteur de l'autre voiture sortit en pétard et alla frapper à la vitre du blond qui l'ouvrit

- VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS REGARDEZ OU VOUS ALLEZ ! EN TOUT CAS JE VOUS PREVIENT, VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE A MON AVOCAT

Naruto, qui commençait à saturer se mit à pleurer, devant le regard surprit de l'autre conducteur.

- Pardonnez moi, dit le blond. Je suis désolé.

Voyant la tristesse du blond, l'autre homme se calma.

- Calmez vous. Ca va aller. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Naruto

- Et moi c'est Sasuke…venez avec moi

- Pour aller où ?

- Vous n'êtes pas en très grande forme, et nous avons tout les deux à parler de cet accident. Alors, au lieu de le faire ici à la rache, je vous propose de m'accompagner dans un restaurant où nous pourrons parler tranquillement.

- Comment voulez vous vous y rendre ? Demanda Naruto en riant jaune. Nos voitures sont en miettes.

- La mienne peut encore rouler. Alors ?

- …d'accord

Le blond descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers celle de Sasuke qui lui ouvrit la porte. Tout deux s'installèrent et partirent.

Le trajet se passa sans un mot. Sasuke avait observé Naruto, et l'avait trouvé plutôt mignon. Naruto lui, avait passer le trajet à rêver en regardant pas la fenêtre. Il avait hâte que la journée se termine. Une fois arriver au restaurant, les deux garçons s'installèrent à une table. Sasuke prit la parole

- On est bien d'accord que vous êtes en tort

- Oui, dit Naruto en l'écoutant à peine

- Mais je sais que c'était un accident…je peux vous posez une question ?

- Allez y

- Que vous arrive t-il ?

- J'ai eu…un problème au boulot

- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup…

- Pourquoi me confierais-je à vous ? Vous êtes un inconnu

- Justement. C'est parfois plus facile

Après quelque seconde de silence

- D'accord. Je vais tout vous raconter

Le blond lui raconta tout, sans mentionner le nom du directeur, estimant que ça ne regardait pas l'autre homme

- Comment un patron peu t-il traiter ainsi un employé ? Dit Sasuke choqué

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Bon, si ça peu vous aider, je prendrais la moitié des torts, au sujet de l'accident

- … Merci

Quand, sur le constat, Naruto vit Sasuke écrire « Uchiwa » dans la case des noms de familles, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour

- Vous êtes de la famille des Uchiwa ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez Itachi Uchiwa ?

- C'est mon grand frère, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il en voyant le blond pâlir

- Votre frère…c'est mon patron


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pâlit

- Vous…n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Si, malheureusement

- Mais alors…vous travaillez à Kyubi. C'est vous le nouvel assistant de mon frère

- C'_était_ moi, dit il sèchement

Un silence pesant ce mit entre eux. Sasuke était tendu, et Naruto le ressentait. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser « Et si il était comme son frère ? » « pourquoi me suis-je confier à lui ? » « que va-t-il faire maintenant ? » et surtout, « pourquoi mon cœur bat la chamane ? »

- Maintenant que vous savez qui est mon patron, je présume que vous allez essayez de le défendre ? Dit froidement Naruto

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux

- Non. Je sais que vous dîtes la vérité.

Il frappa la table de son poing, faisant sursauter le blond et attirant les regards de quelques curieux

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Que lui est il passé par la tête bon sang ?!

- Votre frère est prêt à tout pour avoir un compagnon qui lui plaît. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Je savais seulement qu'il avait eu beaucoup de maîtresse depuis que sa femme l'a quitté. Je ne l'imagine pas faire une telle chose

- Vous voyez. Vous doutez déjà

- Oh, arrêtez de vous plaindre s'il vous plaît et mettez vous à ma place ! Comment réagiriez vous si on vous apprenait que votre frère est un salaud ! J'aimerais bien le savoir !

- Dans cette histoire, n'oubliez pas que c'est moi le perdant

- Non. C'est mon frère. Mais il ne le sait pas encore

Naruto décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Il en avait assez de cette affaire. Au diable les Uchiwa

- J'aimerais rentrer si cela ne vous dérange pas

- D'accord. Mais avant, il faudrait échanger nos numéros, au cas où…

- Si vous voulez

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, Sasuke se dépêcha de payer l'addition. Puis, sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la voiture, et Sasuke démarra en faisant crisser les pneus. Gardant le silence, Naruto eu un pincement au cœur. Il se dit que décidemment, il n'avait pas de chance. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme du frère de celui qui avait faillit le violer…


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, sous la douche, Naruto se remémora la façon dont Sasuke l'avait quitté la veille. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. Juste un « bonsoir » lancé froidement avant de repartir. Cette attitude avait blessée Naruto qui s'était mit à pleurer avant de s'endormir. Résultat des courses : il n'a plus qu'à aller au boulot avec les yeux rouges, car même avec l'eau froide, le résultat reste désastreux.

Quand il arriva chez Kyubi, il fut assaillit par une bombe rose. C'était sa meilleure amie Sakura. Cette dernière remarqua l'état du blond

- Que t'arrives t-il Naruto ?

- Une soirée trop arrosée, mentit ce dernier

- Oui, après un enterrement, ironisa la rose. Aller, dit moi ce qui se passe, dit elle tendrement

Naruto fit « non » de la tête. Sakura changea de sujet

- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais nous quitter ? Demanda t-elle

- Oui…Bon je me dépêche. On déjeune ensemble tout à l'heure ?

- Avec plaisir

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. Sakura alla décrocher, laissant Naruto partir.

Naruto faillit avaler son café de travers quand il vit Sasuke entrer dans son bureau comme une tornade

- Est-ce que mon frère est là ?

- Oui

Les deux garçons ne se quittaient pas des yeux

- Il faut absolument que je lui parle

La voix de Sasuke était cassante et fit tressaillir Naruto

- Je vais le prévenir

- Pas la peine

Avant que le blond n'est put rajouter quoi que se soit, Sasuke avait déjà filé vers le bureau de son frère. Naruto resta comme pétrifié. Même quand son téléphone sonna, il attendu un moment avant de décrocher

- Naruto ? C'est Ino. Comment ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas dit ?

- Je vais bien, et si, tu déranges

- Que se passe t-il ?

Le blond lui expliqua la situation en essayant d'écouter la dispute qui se déroulait dans le bureau

Dans le bureau, les deux frères se font face :

- COMMENT AS-TU PUT FAIRE CA ? demande Sasuke en colère

- Comment j'ai pu faire quoi ?

- JE TE PARLE DE NARUTO ! COMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- OH QUE SI ! APRES TOUT, CE N'EST PAS LE PREMIER. ET JE SUIS SUR QUE CA NE SERA PAS LE DERNIER, N'EST CE PAS ?!

- Ecoute moi bien Sasuke ! Quand on est à l'entreprise, c'est moi le patron. Je prends les décisions. Toi tu es juste mon employé ! Si mes manières ne te conviennent pas, et bien tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages !

- Eh bien en voilà un idée géniale

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien comprit: je démissionne! Je ne fais que suivre ton conseil

- Je ne le pensais pas sérieusement

- Tant pis pour toi !

- TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA !

- La preuve que si !

De son côté, Naruto avait raccroché et s'était approché de la porte pour écouter. Malheureusement, cette dernière était tellement épaisse qu'elle empêchait le moindre mot sortir. Naruto entendit juste « tu ne peux pas me faire ça ». Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui sorti en colère. Tellement en colère, qu'il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au blond, sauf au moment de partir, quand il se retourna et qu'il lui dit :

- Je vous l'avait dit : c'est lui le perdant


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto le regarda partir, incrédule. Que voulais t-il dire ? Avait il menacé son frère ? Mais de quoi ?

Les jambes tremblantes, il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, et se prit son front brûlant dans sa main.

« Bon, au travail » se dit il en regardant les lettres entassées sur son bureau. Il n'eu pas le temps de commencer, qu'Itachi arriva, blanc comme un linge, tenant à peine sur ses jambes

- Je…vous…, dit Naruto ne savant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire

Devait il lui proposer son aide ? Provoquer une confrontation ? Itachi ne semblai pas disposer à lui parler. Il lui envoya un regard noir, et repartit, raide comme un piquet.

« Le rat déserte le navire », se dit le blond avec un sourire de dérision. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas de réponse.

« Mieux vaux penser à autre chose », se dit il

A l'heure du déjeuner, il avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et se fut presque avec entrain qu'il rejoignit Sakura chez Ichiraku

- Tu ne sais pas la dernière ? Lui demanda la rose une fois qu'il fut installé

- Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir…

- Le frère du patron vient de démissionner

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son verre d'eau qu'il faillit avaler de travers

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa, tu sais l'homme qui est venu dans ton bureau ce matin ? Eh bien c'est le frère du patron, et il a démissionné.

- Je sais qui c'est. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il a démissionné

- Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu connais Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Oui

Alors voilà ce que le brun était venu faire à l'entreprise…

- Tu sais quel poste il occupe ? demanda t-il en voyant que Sakura allait l'interroger sur sa rencontre avec Sasuke

Cette dernière parut étonnée

- Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dans l'exportation ? Ah non, c'est vrai que c'est un domaine top secret…

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Itachi a confié ce poste à son frère car il lui porte une confiance aveugle. Une confiance qu'il ne peut avoir avec personne d'autre. Personne, sauf Deidara. C'est lui qui était dans l'exportation avant Sasuke. Deidara avait une relation avec le directeur. Tout les deux se sont même mariés…

- Que c'est il passé ?

- Deidara a profité de la confiance que lui portait Itachi et renseignait les concurrents. Quand Itachi l'a apprit, Deidara a été viré, et ils ont divorcé.

- Je croyais que le directeur était marié avec une femme ?! Enfin…c'est ce que m'a dit Sasuke…

- Itachi a en effet été marié avec une femme. Elle est venue avant Deidara. Mais quand elle l'a quittée, Itachi s'est promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme…

Quelque secondes de silence se fit avant sue Sakura ne reprenne

- Après le renvoie de Deidara, Itachi a tout de suite demandé à Sasuke de venir remplacer Deidara. Sasuke a longtemps hésité, ne voulant pas quitter son ancien job. Mais il a finit par céder

- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, l'exportation est un domaine tenu secret. Et Sasuke est tenu sous secret professionnel. Il est d'ailleurs tellement garder dans le silence, qu'on en oublie presque son existence…ce qui est dommage. Il est tellement craquant…tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si…

Naruto se mit à réfléchir : « tous ses secrets…je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à le supporter. Et Sasuke qui est si mystérieux…ça le rend tellement attirant. Pourquoi a-t-il démissionné ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Ca m'étonnerais…Après tout, que suis-je pour lui ? »

A ce moment là, le serveur arriva.

- Sasuke en moins, l'entreprise va vite couler. J'ai intérêt à vite trouver un autre emploi, reprit Sakura

Les deux amis commandèrent

- Je crois que tu dramatises, dit Naruto. Itachi peut parfaitement trouver quelqu'un d'autre

- Ca va être difficile avec cette histoire de confiance…

- Hn…

- Tu aurais une idée de pourquoi Sasuke a démissionner ?

- Non, aucune

A ce moment le serveur revient avec les ramens

- Moi je penserais pour une histoire de coeur, dit la rose. Je pense qu'Itachi a essayé de voler l'amoureux de Sasuke

Pour la deuxième fois, Naruto manque de s'étrangler en buvant

- Ca va ? Lui demanda la rose

- Très bien…tu sais, je pense que tu lis trop de romans. Au fait, comment va ton amoureux ?

Sakura se mit à lui raconter sa vie amoureuse en détaille. Naruto l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Depuis la veille, les évènements défilaient à un rythme infernal. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Puis, il repensa à Sasuke. En s'énervant contre son grand frère, Sasuke l'avait un peu vengé…Des question refirent surface dans la tête du blond : « Qu'est ce que Sasuke pense de moi ? Que suis-je pour lui ? »


End file.
